Stressed
by BeastInMyHeart
Summary: Chloe turned around and grinned as she skipped over to the side of the bed. "Do you want a back rub? I know those always help you." Indeed, they did help Beca unwind, but if the DJ was being honest, Chloe's hands on her bare back did more than just relax her. PP2 Bechole/Bhole One-shot


**PP2 Bechloe/Bhole!**

* * *

For the twentieth time within thirty minutes, Beca Mitchell released a frustrated groan. Though this time, instead of continuing with her work, she dropped back into her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. She began to think that this musical challenge was too much for her. Doubt consumed her consciousness. She wasn't a good enough DJ. She thought about how she poured so much hope and time into her mixes, for them to just be shot down by her boss. It was a slap of reality to the face, anyone with a computer and good ear for music could pretty much do what she can. It didn't feel like her music was special now.

Worry began to haze her looping thoughts, she spent almost four years with the highest hopes of becoming a record producer, most of the classes she took were to build towards that only goal, so what will she do if that doesn't happen. She doesn't have a back up goal.

She groaned louder and threw her forearm over her eyes. There was a knock at the door of her shared bedroom. She could never get a full hour of privacy in the Bellas house.

"Go away." She yelled without moving from her position. The person on the other side of the door ignored the demand as she heard the door squeak open and close softly.

"Hey, Beca, we are about to watch a movie. Come snuggle with me." The sweet voice flowed through the brunettes ears and strummed her heart strings with the beautiful melody.

Ever since the Bellas got back from Aubrey's bonding retreat, Chloe has been pushing bonding time tenfold. She claimed that she didn't want them to lose their sound again with Worlds just around the corner. The only thing that the Bellas aren't doing together is showering.

 _But I wouldn't mind that with Chloe._ Beca thought but figuratively kicked herself for think about such a dirty vision of her best friend.

Sure she just broke up with Jesse for having so many differences between them and because she might be gay, but now it wasn't the time to deal with her sexuality. She was already too stressed with the Bellas and her internship and making something that will blow her bosses mind. Chloe sat down on the bed and Beca removed her arm when she felt the mattress dip.

"You know I hate movies." Beca said as she caught the redhead's crystal blue eyes.

"But you love snuggling."

"Chlo, I told you not to say that out loud!" The DJ hushed as she sat up to continue. "You're gonna ruin my badass reputation."

Chloe chuckled at the brunette, "I think it's cute."

Beca glared and raised her hands above her head and dropped them. "I'm not cute, I'm a badass!" Chloe beamed as she watch the flustered brunette, she bit her tongue when she wanted to coo at Beca for being so adorable.

Chloe leaned over the laptop and looked at what the DJ was working on. "Oh, are you working on our new set?"

Beca chewed her lip and slightly nodded her head. She knew she should've told the redhead the truth, but with Chloe being so uptight about the Bellas, she didn't want to tell her that she took up an internship and is currently working on mixes that don't involve the Bellas set list for Worlds. Chloe would be as fiery as her hair if she knew Beca's secret. Maybe this was the kind of win that Chloe needed, after failing Russian Literature for seven years to stay in college, to fulfill her goals for the Bellas and finally move on with her life.

"Can I hear it?" She questioned while giving Beca the soul tugging pout that could make her do anything the redhead wished of her.

The DJ averted her eyes as she replied, "No. It's not done."

"That's never been an issue before."

"With this one, it's different."

"Please." Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe dragged out the end of the word. She just shook her head in the negative and folded her lips into her mouth to keep herself from saying the truth. It was ridiculous how Chloe can pull the honesty out of the brunette so easily. "Beca."

"I said no." She growled in response, she lost it again, just like at the retreat. She didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. Beca glanced at Chloe, her eyes turn down sadly as she scooted backwards from the brunette and her laptop.

Chloe rose from the bed and bowed her head, "Fine, I'll leave you be." She began to make her way to the door as Beca sighed and tightly closed her eyes.

"Chlo, I'm sorry. I get snappy when I'm stressed, you know that." She mumbled embarrassingly as she toyed with her fingers.

She hated losing her temper and taking it out on her best friend, but made her feel like a complete dick. She never felt more sorry to anyone that she yelled at than she did when it happened at the retreat before she walked into that stupid bear trap. She made some valid points about how Chloe should move on and actually graduate, but it was a horrible way to let the redhead know what she was thinking. She knew Chloe was smart enough to pass any class, but she also knew how much a cappella meant to her.

She couldn't relate to what Chloe may be going through, that feeling of leaving behind something that you love so much to start a new chapter in your life. That is why Beca never got to close to people, she didn't want to experience that depressing emotion.

Chloe turned around and grinned as she skipped over to the side of the bed. "Do you want a back rub? I know those always help you."

Indeed, they did help Beca unwind, but if the DJ was being honest, Chloe's hands on her bare back did more than just relax her. For the past three years, Beca sort of became selfish when it came to the massages that the redhead gave her. It got so bad last year that Beca some times faked being stressed just so the redhead could straddle her back side and rub her down. Moments after the massage, she thought about Jesse and wondered if her getting aroused from Chloe's hands kneading her muscles was considered cheating to him. So to avoid that possible argument, she never talked about how Chloe had hands of a goddess.

"Ugh, not this time." Beca said as she forced her eyes to her laptop. She really needed to work on her project.

Chloe ignored her best friend's objection as she squeezed herself behind Beca and wrapped her legs around her waist. "Come on, Becs. I haven't given you a massage in forever. You already shot me down in the tent, you aren't doing it again tonight." She whispered as her hand began to work on the brunette's shoulders.

Beca's eyes relentlessly closed and she released a moan that was bubbling it her throat when Chloe touched her. "But-"

"No, but's." The redhead hushed into the DJ's ear. And it started to happen, Beca could feel herself unravel from the soothing voice and the wonderful hands. Just when Beca was about to get lost entirely, Chloe withdrew her hands. Beca watched as an arm reached around her and grabbed her laptop. Chloe sat the device on the brunette's bedside table before giving Beca another eargasm. "You would benefit more if you take off your shirt and lay down." The redhead gripped the hem of Beca's shirt and pulled it off quickly. Usually Beca would do it herself, but it seemed like Chloe had no patience tonight. Which the small, and perhaps innocent, action made Beca want the Bella to strip her naked.

 _God, I'm so sexuality confused._

Giving her a little push on her back, Chloe got Beca to lay down on the twin bed. She placed herself on top of the DJ's ass as her hands glided lightly up the toned back of the musical genius. Beca twitched from the tickling sensation and her stomach tightened.

 _Think of something else._ Beca yelled in her head. _Baseball…ugh…Chloe in a baseball uniform._ Beca smiled into the comforter. _Fuck you, mind. Damn it!_ The brunette huffed and shifted her body a little as her thoughts were being disobedient.

She heard Chloe hum. "Are you okay?" She asked as she pressed down on Beca's lower back. Beca turned her head to the side and nodded the best as she could. "Do you remember what I said in the tent?" Beca's heart skipped, she had a feeling that Chloe would bring up the topic again, she just didn't think it would be when she was pinned underneath her with no escape.

"Um, yeah." The DJ squeaked, she could feel her cheeks begin to change color.

"Do you regret not experimenting more during college? I mean I know you've been with Jesse since freshmen year, but if you had the chance, would you have done it?" Such a tough question for Beca to answer when all her mind was focusing on was dirty imagines of the redhead undressing herself in a baseball uniform.

"Well," She breathed hesitantly. "I broke up with Jesse and I still have a week before we graduate." Chloe's hands slowed as she took in the brunette's statement.

"When did you break up with Jesse?"

"After the retreat." Beca replied as her eyes opened to give a sideways glance at the girl on top of her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt tone was the worst for Beca to hear. She motioned for Chloe to move off of her, but the Bella just gave her enough room to flip onto her back.

 _Bad idea._ Beca voiced as she stared up at Chloe.

"It's not a big deal, we just weren't as compatible as I thought we were. I guess I dated him since he was the safest option."

"Well, I never liked him in the first place. He seemed too pushy." Chloe said as she waved her hand and furrowed her eyebrows. "And it is a big deal, you have been dating him since freshmen year."

"He's still a good guy." Beca shrugged her shoulders while the rest of her reply coolly came out of her mouth. "He's a better friend than boyfriend."

Chloe nodded her head as she pursed her lips, "So experimenting…" There was a glint in her eyes that was scaring Beca.

"Yup." Beca whispered as she felt very exposed at the moment while Chloe's eyes dropped to her bare-skinned stomach.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Come on Bhloe, we are waiting for you!" Fat Amy yelled up from downstairs. Chloe placed her hands on Beca's belly.

Beca could feel the tension getting thicker. Her eyes darted from the redhead's hands, to her lips, then to her eyes. The brunette squeaked when it felt like Chloe moved her hips a little. The Bella raised her eyebrow and Beca couldn't tell if it was to challenge her or question the odd sound that escaped her lips.

"W-want to go…watch the movie?" Beca mumbled and was proud that she was able to get that sentence out. The looks that Chloe were giving her were getting too much for her brain to handle, it was scrambled

Chloe smirked and dragged her fingers down Beca's stomach like a cat then took them off of the DJ. "I thought you hate movies." Beca was literally biting her tongue as she was slowly becoming putty in the redhead's hands.

"I think I could handle one tonight."

"Or do you want to do something else?" Chloe winked and allowed herself to fall on top of Beca, catching herself by putting her hands on either side of the younger girl's head.

"Bhloe!" Amy screamed impatiently, making Chloe to snap back to reality.

"We better go before she comes up here and unleashes the kraken." Chloe sighed and removed herself from Beca.

Beca couldn't move, though she was able to fill her lungs with air that wasn't tainted with her best friends intoxicating perfume that was making her head spin. Beca jumped when Chloe threw her discarded shirt on her head.

It wasn't that Beca didn't want to pursue whatever if going on between her and Chloe, of course she did. It was that Beca was scared.

With Jesse, everything was easy because she didn't have to put that much emotion into their relationship, Jesse did most of that. She wasn't really emotionally attached to him, that's why it was so easy to break his heart.

With Chloe, she knew it would be the exact opposite, she was already emotionally invested with the redhead and to have an intimate relationship with her, Beca was terrified of loosing her best friend and getting her heart broken.

After Chloe left the room, the DJ got up from her bed, pulled her shirt back on and joined the Bellas downstairs. She spotted Chloe sitting on the far end of the couch while most of the other girls were on the floor. They moved the coffee table and were laying on pillows and blankets. The only ones that were on the other couch and cuddling were Ashley and Jessica.

The redhead patted the seat next to her as the opening credits began. She shuffled her feet over and plopped down on the cushion while crossing her arms over her chest. She was a good three feet from Chloe and she could see from the corner of her eye that the redhead didn't like that. Her friend grabbed the pillow that she was leaning against and dropped it into Beca's lap then laid her head on top of it. Beca's gaze fell down and Chloe smiled up at her.

Half way through the movie, Beca moved her hands into Chloe's hair to play with it. She could hear Chloe humming quietly when the brunette would run her nails across her scalp, Beca loved the sound so much that she repeatedly did it and focused on Chloe rather than the movie.

"Alright, I'm going to go see Bumper." Amy shot up from her spot on the ground as soon as the film was over. "Don't expect me home." She stated with a comical pelvic thrust before she ran out of the front door.

The rest of the girls went to their rooms so Beca figured she would do the same, but Chloe wasn't moving from her lap. Once the living room was cleared out, she leaned over to see the redhead sleeping.

"Chlo." She whispered as she shook her shoulder lightly. "The movie is over." She added as Chloe released a tired moan and squinted her eyes at her friend.

"Do I have to get up? You're so comfortable."

"I'm sure your bed is more comfortable than me." Beca laughed as Chloe groaned and turned her head into Beca's stomach. "I have to pee."

"Fine." The Bella groaned as she lifted herself off of the couch and Beca. She stretched her arms above her head while she yawned. Beca was in the process of standing up, but her movements ceased as she saw Chloe's very small shirt raise up. Beca knew that Chloe was incredibly fit, and every time she sees the older girl's abs she can't stop herself from drooling. It seemed to be a curse that Chloe's body put on her.

"I didn't get to finish your back rub." Chloe pouted with realization. She noticed how Beca was showing a stunned expression, she couldn't help but smirk to herself as she knew why.

Beca moved her head back and forth as she said, "You're tired, don't worry about it." She stood from the couch and started towards the stairs with Chloe following her.

"I don't want you to go to bed tense, it isn't good for your health." They stepped into Beca and Amy's room. "Where's Amy?"

"With Bumper. She might not be coming home tonight." Beca answered as she sat down on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She really needed to have something started on her new mix before she went to bed.

Chloe sat down in front of her and nervously sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she stared at the DJ. "Do you love me?"

Beca's heart rate picked up with the unexpected question and glanced up from her computer. "Of course I do, you're my best friend." She answered hesitantly. She wondered where the Bella was going with it.

Chloe's eyes darted around the room, "I mean more than friends." She mumbled.

 _Shit._ Beca's mind screamed as Chloe made eye contact with her. Should she be truthful and tell the girl sitting across from her that she may be in love with her, or just ignore the question by telling Chloe that she is really tired and needs to go to bed. She closed her laptop slowly and moved it back to the table.

After two minutes with no words from Beca, Chloe sighed and got up from the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired. Night. Becs."

"I think I do." Chloe stalled in her tracks. "I might have…feelings for you that are more than just platonic." Beca murmured as she closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. Chloe turned around as she intently listened to what Beca was saying. "And these feelings might have been happening since my freshmen year."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chloe asked as she glided back to the bed.

"A lot of reasons." Beca looked down to her lap.

"Such as?"

Beca filled her lungs with air are steadily blew it out. "I have never been attracted to another girl, so it was very confusing for me. Then there was a chance of getting shot down and I might act like I take rejection easily, but I don't. So, I chose Jesse because he was safe, but now I think he was more of a distraction for me." She paused to look at Chloe, she couldn't believe she was saying all of this. Sure at some point in the past three years she has had conversations in her head about the subject, but she feared how Chloe was going to react in real life.

It was hard for Beca to read Chloe at the moment, she held a blank stare and their were so many emotions running through her eyes that they all blended together in a storm.

Within seconds, Beca became surprised as Chloe surged forward and captured Beca's bottom lip between her own. It was a breathtaking kiss for both girls, but Chloe didn't want to break it. She followed Beca as she tried to pull away from the redhead, making the brunette giggle as she landed on her back and Chloe on top of her.

"Wow, we could've been doing that since the beginning of our friendship if one of us spoke up." Chloe whispered, her breath dancing across Beca's lips sweetly.

"One of us?" Beca raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"You're so oblivious!"

"I just thought you were touchy and flirty with everyone."

"Nope, only with you." Chloe smiled as she connected their lips again and moaned at the perfection of Beca's mouth. "Want to finish your massage?" Chloe grinned devilishly as her hand crept up Beca's shirt.

"If you insist." Beca gasped as the redhead slid her fingers over a ticklish spot. Chloe pushed up the younger girl's top, Beca quickly sat up so the older Bella could finish her task. When she laid back down, she could see the desire in Chloe's eyes and she was sure her eyes were showing the same.

"There's something I can do that is better than a massage." Chloe husked as she took off her own blouse. Beca's eyes widened and she could feel her arousal pool between her legs. They found themselves in the position they were in a few hours ago before Amy interrupted them.

Beca couldn't take the suspense anymore, she decided to let go with Chloe and finally allow herself to be happy with someone. She sat up and connected their lips forcefully, and she wasn't scared to let Chloe in anymore.


End file.
